


Bruised but beautiful

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s05e15 Bash, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction fic to 5x15. After calling Burt, Blaine comes back to Kurt's hospital room to find his fiance finally awake.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/82219338062/bruised-but-beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised but beautiful

Blaine’s hands were still shaking after he had hang up with Burt.

After everyone had left, Blaine had decided to make the call and inform his future in-law of the state of Kurt’s health.

His head was still dizzy and with each signal he felt his stomach clenching tighter and tighter and the moment he heard the cheery voice of his fiancé’s father, he broke down.

Burt helped him calm down a bit and even though Blaine knew it took every ounce of Burt’s willpower and strength to stay composed, his voice was strained when he quickly informed Blaine he would be in New York as soon as possible. He thanked the boy and told him to take care of his son as best as he could now. Like Blaine could do anything beside helplessly staring at his love’s (still beautiful, the most beautiful Blaine has ever seen) bruised face.

He closed the door quietly behind himself and just then realized that Kurt’s eyelashes were fluttering softly, his eyes opening slowly. The perfect galaxy-like blue eyes for Blaine to see and get lost in again.  
“Kurt” the name left Blaine’s lips like a prayer, single gasp so full of relief and emotion and so many things he wanted to say, all at once. “You-“

_-could have died, God, Kurt, what were you thinking? I was so scared and worried and when they called me and told me you were beaten up and in a hospital I couldn’t stop thinking about your lifeless body, laying on a cold pavement, bleeding out and I can’t live without you, Kurt, I **can’t** and please never do this to me again, I can’t picture my life without your wonderful smile or breathtaking eyes or snarky comments when you find out we run out of coffee in the morning and I just-_

“I love you” his voice cracked slightly but he didn’t let himself break down again, not in front of Kurt, who needed him to be strong and composed for both of them. For now it was all he could say but it was enough.

He quickly wiped the last tears wetting his flushed cheeks before sitting at the edge of the hospital bed again and gently taking Kurt’s bruised hand in his.

“I called your dad”.

Kurt didn’t say a word, the action being too painful for him after just being woken up but the irritated glare he sent Blaine’s way was expressive enough.

“I _had_ to. He had a right to know what had happened. Besides, he would have killed me if I hadn’t told him and I don’t think you’d have any use of a dead fiancé”

Kurt blinked twice and averted his eyes to the door.

“Yeah, they came with me. You scared the hell out of all of us. But then they decided to give us little privacy and went to the loft. I bet Rachel’s already looking for the best blueberry cheesecake in all Manhattan for when you come back home”

The Kurt cleared his throat a little and pointedly look Blaine’s in the eye.

“If you think I would have gone with them then maybe you’ve had hit your head stronger than the doctor has suspected. I’m not going anywhere, Kurt. Until you can physically kick me out of here, you have to grit your teeth and bare the presence of your annoying fiancé”

Neither of them made any kind of sound for a while, the only thing audible in the small room was the steady beeping of various devices making sure Kurt was fine. They only looked at each other, relishing in the presence of each other. Blaine was brushing his thumb gently back and forth against Kurt’s scratched knuckles and by the way Kurt’s eyelids were opening less and less he knew his love was about to fall asleep again and it’d be good because he needed to rest and get better and get back to their home where Blaine would never let anything or anyone hurt him, ever again.

“Blaine?”

Kurt’s hoarse voice pulled Blaine out of his thought and he quickly scooted closer and paid his whole attention to the boy on the bed.

“Yes, love?”

“Kiss me”

Blaine blinked, taken aback but the look of surprise was quickly replaced by a fond smile and expression full of affection.

He leaned in and slowly placed a gentle kiss on Kurt’s cut lips, not wanting to cause him any more pain. When he pulled back Kurt let out a small whine at the back of his throat, to which Blaine chuckled and brushed a few hair strands out of Kurt’s forehead.

“Whenever and wherever you want”

And even though Kurt’s mouth twitched only a little, due to his every muscle hurting, the love reflecting in his eye made Blaine’s heart skip a beat and swell like nothing before.


End file.
